Dawn of Hospitality : Clustered Galaxies
by Gelmra
Summary: A Dawn of Hospitality Spin-off Written by a Prolonged Acquaintance of That guy83
1. Prologue: The Summoning

A/N: WARNING. The following story may contain Extra Heresy and/or heavy non-cannon plot. People looking for a serious story have the wrong place, but enjoy your stay to everyone else.

Dawn of Hospitality

Moving day

In the grimdark nightmare of the far future, there is only peace(Sort of).

...wait, WHAT?

Our tale begins on the planet Nyrronis III, a colony of the Imperium of Man. It had been the most recent battleground for all of the Imperiums enemies to meet and face the Emperors finest. Numerous battalions of Imperial Guardsmen and three companies of Astartes dug in on the planet as it was besieged on all sides by enemies from all reaches of the galaxy. First came the Tau, who were counterattacking into Imperial territory after a brief assault on one of their frontier worlds. Not long after the fighting began, the forces of Chaos were baited there by the amount of bloodshed and joined the battle. Next came Eldar, both 'normal' and their dark counterparts entered the fray as the conflict dragged on. Continuing their galaxy-wide genocide, the Necrons arrived at their newest target to harvest and destroy. Lastly, and most troublesome, were the orks. With hundreds of ships almost constantly entering and exiting the system, combined with a newly arrived ork warfleet, caused an event that would put our story into motion.

A warp storm erupted in the system, tearing apart any ship in space and grounding any that was in the planets atmosphere. The planets occupants, both defenders and attackers, found themselves trapped with no way of supplies or reinforcements from the outside. Fighting continued on for several more weeks before all sides began to grow weak from the lack of supplies and troops. Finally, the Imperial General sent an olive branch to each faction. Something that was almost forgotten by the human race and unheard of to most Xeno.

A cease-fire.

The Tau were first to accept, finally seeing a chance to both stop their soldiers from dying and a chance to try and spread the 'Greater Good'.

Next came the both Eldar groups, having joined forces after they found themselves outnumbered by so many different enemies.

Shockingly, Chaos was the next to join. As a group loyal to Tzeentch, they would use the time to plan and reorganize while showing others he too wanted 'peace'.

By now the factions who had signed on had, while without making it official, had made an alliance against the Necrons and Orks who refused to stop fighting out right. Of course, after more and more of its supposedly immortal soldiers and unstoppable monoliths fell, the Necron Lord caved and joined to save his remaining forces. With most of the planet under control of this 'alliance', they began a purge of every ork on the planet. At first the greenskins offered heavy resistance, often even pushing them back. But with mixed numbers and firepower, the other factions began to prevail. In a months time the orks had been decimated, a surviving Nob begrudgingly accepted but refused any part of the oomies(The blue skinned and Chaos boyz too), and 'ointy ears alliance.

Aside from an occasional ork raiding party that was quickly put down, the planet slowly entered a new peaceful state as each factions kept to themselves, licking their wounds and preparing defenses. Each factions retreated to different parts of the globe to call home and set up new bases,

The northern hemisphere, filled with wide plains, forests, and snow-capped mountains, was home to the Chaos and Imperial forces.

The west, mainly small tropical islands scattered across a vast ocean, belong to the Eldar, both light and dark.

The east, roving and blistering deserts with scattered oasis, sheltered the Tau and Necrons.

And to the south, filled with rainforests, swamps, and other natural overgrown deathtraps, paid home to the orks.

But when it finally came time, everyones forces ready and reorganized, most realized something.

Not killing each other for a change wasn't so bad as they thought. And so, the restart of the war was held off until a later date. Again, and again, and again. Months passed and settlements, real settlements and not simple military outposts, began to spring up across the planet. Most interesting, however, were the ones built near or even on faction borders. These certain few held people from both sides working with(Or at least tolerate) one another. After months passed a city was founded in the middle of all seven borders, a large place where all had the option to live and work as a whole.

It is here, where our story begins... where several different variations of the same galaxy spawn in one another... The Warp has brought another dimension... and all it's daemons!

"WAAAGH!" The Ork was in the middle of the street flailing it axe and arms in the air.

"What the hell is going on?!"

Light shot everywhere and struck some onlookers, but nothing happened to them. But before they knew, light shot in all directions and a single massive entity appeared in the center of the street. "The merging is com-" It began, but as it opened the eyes that seemed to jettison what looked like blue flames of psychic energy. They widened and the creature looked confused.

It found itself surrounded by aliens of all different kinds. "Where am I?" It asked and started floating off in the complete opposite direction.

* * *

MEANWHILE...

"You there! I am Inquisitor Cavus of the Ordo Hereticus!" He pointed and looked like he had a hard time keeping a straight face.

The creature turned it's head and what looked like mandibles extended in four complete different directions. It let out a loud and bestial roar. Spittle flew everywhere and it's breath smelled of rotten fish. The creature was wearing intricate but ineffective armor... wait... it had shields of raw power. Excellent.

"Wort! Wort! Wort!" It shouted and ran off into the alleyway, when Cavus gave chase, the creature was already gone... he made out a shimmer of light as it rounded the corner. Active camouflage.

Cavus sighed and planted a face against his hand and sighed deeply, he then dragged the hand down the face and turned his head to the owner of said face. "Thank you... my beard is too nice to mess up with my annoyance and deep sigh."

"Iz Kay oomie!" The Ork shouted and turned and ran off as well.

"That was strange, normally an Ork would've ripped me to shreds if I did that... I know my ex-wife would've."

He shrugged and turned away, to find a strange purple creature with an armored Carapace staring him in the eyes. Those glowing yellow eyes.

"Kek kek kek!" It chittered and jumped on him, it knocked the wind out of him and he tried to defend himself... but it was too late, he could feel the hot and warm liquid run down his neck and he started to choke on it...

"Get off!" He shouted and pushed the creature off, that had been licking his face and dumping a gallon of Saliva into his mouth... he swallowed some.

"What are you?!" He asked.

"For the Swarm!" A Marine wearing Power-Armor with tentacles coming out of it's visor charged towards him, and that was the last thing Cavus saw.


	2. Chapter One: The Command Center

Chapter One: The Commander Center

"Ha ha ha... good work Darius, you really kicked their ass!" They were sitting around a table in power armor. One of the four had their feet propped on the table. The initial impact had dented the thing, and sitting like that would've made your codpiece grind even harder against your genital organ... Regardless, he turned his head in reply then looked at the table, two aces on the table, and two in his hand.

"What do you mean, Sarge? All we did was lift off the command center and then land on the zerglings again... then we lifted off again and are now relo-" He felt something strange just happen... then it happened again, like being ripped inside out. He vomited inside of his helmet and fainted, the sloshing liquid inside his visor was the only indication that he still existed.

"Darius?" The sarge set the cards down and slowly peeked at his hand. "You sick sack of shit... dying with four aces? What are the odds?" The sarge grunted and looked at the rest of the men. "Sh..." He stated then grabbed all the cash and then grunted again... He didn't have pockets in this chicken shit outfit.

"Darius-" He fell facefirst onto the table and then started flying around the room as the Command center starting twisting and turning in wild direction.

Clang! CLANG! CLANG!

He dented the interior of the command center and red lights appeared everywhere. "Adjutant... What the fu-"

BANG!

He groaned and smashed his face on the opposite wall that had been nearly twenty-five meters away just a few milliseconds ago. "IS GOING ON?!" He slammed his fist against the wall and suddenly fell onto the ceiling as it stopped.

"Impact in three... two... one...

Meanwhile...

"Look daddy, It's a falling ball of death that's heading straight for the city!"

She was right. "I'm not your dad." Cavus grabbed her by the face and pushed her aside with one hand, she started crying as she fell on her butt. Cavus then turned his head towards the flaming ball of death and took a more thorough note of it... it was a... building?

VROOOOOOOOOO-BANG!

Cavus slowly turned his head once again back towards the Infested Marine who was clutching his leg. "Help me!" It cried, and Cavus continued to drag it across the street towards the explosion. "I am helping you." Cavus stated. "What more do you want?" He asked the thing and suddenly ash gushed into the street from the direction of impact... and there was also the shaking of the ground, followed by loud screams and the general thing you'd expect from an explosion. A burning man screaming for water as he rounded the corner. Completely on fire... what would water do?

Cavus reached into his pocket and removed a water bladder then handed it to the man. He took no care for what was going on but continued towards the crash site, that was priority. Not helping the people of this city in the name of the Emperor and preventing heresy from happening because he was an inquisitor of the Ordo Hereticus which destroyed all signs of Heresy. He hummed nonchalantly as he continued to walk, with what looked like no hindrance from the small Zergling propped on his shoulder with the claws digging into his flesh, or the Marine with a tentacle riddled body.


End file.
